Dialogue
Hunting Plains (Caelwyn 2/5) # Thank you for the information. - Charisma # I would not have done anything "rash". - Will Nethir Forest (Caelwyn 3/5) # What can you tell me about Vuldreth. - Doesn't affect anything, still can go for 2nd option after that # Why must we intervene. - Wisdom # I'm ready to go. After that: # She seems trustworthy. - Charisma # I don't know her well enough to say. - Wisdom # I am suspicious of her motives. - Perception Quistan's Home (Brenadine 1/5) # We'll help you find it. - Charisma # You need it to help us. We gain nothing by stealing it. - Wisdom # I'm insulted that you would accuse us. - Will After that: # What exactly kind of jobs do you perform anyway? (Gives more choices will be explained soon) # Are you always this obnoxious?. - '-Romance '(to male interest, you can continue asking) # I'm ready to go. Choices after "What exactly kind of jobs..." # How did you get into this line of work? # I'm impressed. +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) # That's all I wanted to ask. Siren Woods (Brenadine 3/5) # Jalia had good intentions. - Charisma ''' # You defended your home when you were attacked, Quistan. - '''Perception # When it comes to war, it's important to think before you act. - Wisdom # Jalia shouldn't have meddled. - Will After that: #What can you tell me about Berelorn? #What will you do now, Jalia? #Don't worry Jalia, you couldn't have know about the sirens. +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking) #You're a very convincing man, Quistan. +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) #I'll go destroy the totems. Kianshen Cliffs (Brenadine 4/5) # The druids are responsible for their war, not you. - Perception # You acted rashly. Be more cautious in the future. - Wisdom After that: # Tell me about yourself, first. (Gives more choices, will be explained soon) # I'll listen to anything coming from those lips. - '-Romance '(to female interest, you can continue asking) # What information do you have for me? Choices after Tell me about..." # The Caedo are prisoners? # What's the story between you and Quistan? # What happened to your parents? - +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking) # That's all i wanted to ask. Erynn (Erynn 1/5) # No. - Nothing! # I am an immortal. - Nothing! # In the past, I've been called a Kaitan. - Perception # I will not answer you. - Will After that: # I remember all those that I have killed. - Charisma # I have only fought against the forces of evil. - Wisdom # You have killed just as many. - Perception # Once you are dead, I will kill no more. - Will Cavern of Du'khan (Erynn 4/5) # After tea and crumpets, the wyrm agreed to leave peacefully. - Charisma # I brought home lots of wyrm meat for everyone. - Charisma # I killed wyrm, if that's what you're asking. - Will # Fighting dangerous beasts is not a laughing matter. - Will Shimchaw Jungle (Shimchaw 1/5) # To her, I am the one causing this suffering. - Perception # It shows that her intentions are good. - Charisma # Berelorn is misguided. I have regained my free will. - Will # She is causing the very suffering she seeks to prevent. - Wisdom After that: # May we talk for a bit, Jalia? +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking) # Anything for a pretty face. -''' '''-Romance (to female interest) # I would welcome their help. +Romance (to female interest) # I don't need their help. - '-Romance' (to female interest) The Swamplands (Shimchaw 3/5) # You mean no one's paying you to be here? (you can continue asking) # I'm very happy to see you again - +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) # We should decide who is leading the final group. After that: # Can't they both work together? (Doesn't affect anything, still can go for another option.) # Quistan should lead the final group. - Perception # Dazo should lead the final group. - Wisdom Lorthinian (Shimchaw 5/5) # I am defeating my enemies, but not stealing their souls. - Perception # I don't kill just to gain power. - Wisdom # Berelorn caused wars, I am fighting for peace. - Charisma # I will continue to grow in power until you are dead. - Will After that: # Everywhere i have fought is now in peace. - Perception # There will always be something more powerful out there to fight. - Wisdom # You are wrong. I am in control. - Will # I will never reach that point. I don't take pleasure from killing - Charisma After that: # I trust Caduel fully. - Charisma # He has deceived me in the past. I don't know his plans. - Perception # He intents to dispose of the soulstone. - Nothing! # I'm not answering your questions. - Will Temple (Ailedinlu 2/5) # Isn't it dangerous for us to travel to the city realms? (you can continue asking) # How are you going to talk to the council from here? (Gives more choices will be explained soon) # I would like to talk with you before I leave. - +Romance (to male interest, gives more choices which do not give anything) # I am ready to go. Choices after "How are you going to..." # What's a Syrendian prism? # You never cease to amaze me. +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) # You sure are arrogant. '-Romance' (to male interest, you can continue asking) # That's all I wanted to ask. Outer City Realms (Ailedinlu 5/5) # Why don't you tell me what you think my purpose is? - Perception # I will bring peace to this land. - Charisma # I will decide my own fate. - Wisdom # My purpose is to stop you. - Will After that: # Love. - Charisma # Hate. - Will # Envy. - Perception # Death. - Wisdom After that: # You brought me here just to tell me this? - Nothing! # You are "dead" wrong. Haha. - Charisma # You may be right, but that won't change my plans - Nothing! # Let me leave this place. - Nothing! Outer Thaldroth (Thaldroth 1/6) # He would never willingly harm us. - Wisdom # It seems that Caduel has betrayed us. - Perception After that: #Don't worry Quistan, I will be fine. +Romance (to male interest, only appears if you have high enough romance)I ' #I am ready to leave. Outer River of Fire (Thaldroth 2/6) # Jalia, how do you always manage to stay so positive? '+Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking.) # Sound like a good news to me! - Charisma # I'm guessing there's a catch here. - Perception Later #Thanks for your confidence, Jalia. +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking.) #Dazo, I've heard you're talented at a game called Zanak? #I am ready to go. Totem Chamber (Thaldroth 3/6) Choices after "Speak to Jalia" and "I want us to stay together" (only available if you previously chose every female +Romance bonus) # I want to finish talking to everyone else first. # I'm not interested. # I'd like that, let's go. +Romance (to female interest) Choices after "Speak to Quistan" and "I would love to be with you again when this is over" (only available if you previously chose every male +Romance bonus) # I want to finish talking to everyone else first. # I'm not interested. # I'd like that, let's go. +Romance (to male interest)